As is known, it can be useful to log information on data processing systems. For example, program developers can log data and other information during program execution to determine whether a program is executing as desired. To do so, the program developer can insert instructions in the program code that invoke logging services to write log data to output devices.
A logging service executes either locally on the computer where the log data is generated or remotely on a server connected to the computer via a network. An instruction in the program code typically invokes a predetermined logging service that suits the program developer's logging requirements. In a typical data processing system, however, if the program developer wants to invoke a different logging service, then program developer must stop execution of the program and modify the instruction.
Based on the above-described problems of invoking logging services, it is therefore desirable to improve them.